


Ciò che non si dice

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, CEO Erwin Smith, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Secretary Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Quando il Direttore era andato verso di lui, aveva pensato che volesse gli portasse qualche documento – o al massimo che desiderasse un caffè -, di certo non si era aspettato che gli proponesse di fargli da assistente personale.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Our place's name [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ciò che non si dice

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la [_Bottom Erwin Week_](https://bottomerwinweek.tumblr.com/2020Prompts) di Giugno 2020.  
>  **14/06/2020:** Sugar Daddy

C'erano diversi aspetti positivi, dell'aver accettato la proposta del Direttore.  
Primo fra tutti, sicuramente quello economico: Levi era uno studente bisognoso di denaro, dunque l'idea di essere assunto non solo nell'azienda, ma anche per un ruolo secondario... beh, gli riempiva sicuramente il portafoglio e gli dava diversi benefit da quel punto di vista.  
Poi c'era l'aspetto meno materiale e più egoistico della faccenda: il direttore Erwin Smith era bello. Di quella bellezza adulta e matura che lo eccitava anche solo a guardarlo di sfuggita.  
Lo aveva desiderato fin dall'inizio, sin dal colloquio. Biondo, con gli occhi azzurri; aveva una rada brizzolatura ai lati dovuta all'età – o forse allo stress derivato dal suo ruolo –, ma era mostruosamente attraente. Spalle ampie, petto muscoloso. Il suo sogno erotico, considerando anche l'altezza che si avvicinava ai due metri e le mani grandi.  
Quando il Direttore era andato verso di lui, aveva pensato che volesse gli portasse qualche documento – o al massimo che desiderasse un caffè -, di certo non si era aspettato che gli proponesse di fargli da assistente personale.  
La fantasia aveva giocato sporco e Levi si era immaginato diverse situazioni tutt'altro che innocenti, specie quando Erwin Smith gli aveva dato le chiavi del suo appartamento, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. Aveva bisogno di lui _nel fine settimana_. A quelle parole aveva sentito un brivido diffondersi lungo la spina dorsale, subito soppresso. Non poteva permettersi di dare voce al suo desiderio e la sua espressione piatta doveva rimanergli incollata addosso, apparentemente indifferente, la stessa espressione che tanto sembrava stare simpatica al Direttore: sorrideva sempre, quando Levi lo fissava, come se riuscisse a vederci sotto, come se il suo rossore fosse palese e non solo accennato in alcuni momenti.  
Così, ogni volta che andava nel modernissimo appartamento del suo Direttore, Levi si immaginava le cose più assurde, specie quando lo vedeva con la sua compostezza rigida, ma allo stesso tempo gentile; era bello da guardare, così tanto che a volte si distraeva a osservarlo di sottecchi, lui e quei suoi movimenti inconsapevoli.  
«Ackerman?» la voce profonda lo riscosse dalla sua immaginazione, facendogli sbattere più volte le palpebre prima di fissare i suoi occhi grigi su Erwin e il suo sguardo azzurro.  
«Sì?»  
«Vuoi che facciamo una pausa?» la voce di Erwin era gentile, ma allo stesso tempo ne traspariva una sorta di apprensione e Levi, malgrado tutto, gliene fu grato; era piacevole, essere considerato da quell'uomo. «Una tazza di tè?» propose Levi. Erwin sorrise, annuendo con un cenno e lui si alzò dalla propria postazione per dirigersi verso l'ampia cucina.  
Fu mentre attendeva che l'infuso fosse pronto, che avvertì la presenza di Erwin nella stanza. Cosa che lo indusse, quasi istintivamente, a voltarsi.  
Era a pochi metri da lui, l'altezza imponente, il corpo ampio e lo sguardo serio; lo vedeva raramente con quell'espressione, ma sembrava davvero preso da qualcosa e Levi, per contro, si tese, mentre raddrizzava la propria postura e avvertiva una piacevole aspettativa di qualcosa che, forse, il suo corpo aveva catturato ancora prima che la sua mente ne avesse la piena consapevolezza.  
Ancora prima di rendersene conto, si ritrovò schiacciato contro il basso scaffale e il corpo di Erwin a contatto con il suo; una deliziosa pressione, che Levi assecondò con piacere, allungando le braccia per stringere il tessuto della camicia inamidata che il Direttore indossava. E, _santo cielo_ , la bocca di Erwin Smith era la cosa più piacevole che avesse mai provato nei suoi vent'anni di vita.  
Il ritmo fu cambiato non appena Levi cominciò a rispondere, mentre la sua lingua si imponeva su quella dell'uomo che, malgrado fosse in una posizione di predominio, parve quasi rallentare e andargli incontro. La cosa fu strana, in un certo senso, ma Levi se ne sentì allo stesso tempo eccitato.  
Così come quando Erwin separò le loro bocche e gli si inginocchiò di fronte; non era un'altezza perfetta per quello che voleva fare, così Levi, preso dall'ispirazione, si fece spazio sullo scaffale e ci si sedette sopra, facendo sorridere il suo superiore.  
La bocca dell'uomo fu tra le sue gambe ancora prima che potesse accorgersene, mentre gli abbassava la zip e poi l'intimo. Il sesso di Levi non pareva neppure aver bisogno di chissà quale incoraggiamento, dato che era già svettante e teso allo spasmo. E quando le labbra di Erwin lo accolsero, l'unica cosa che poté fare fu gemere e afferrare i corti capelli biondi tra le dita, inarcandosi all'indietro, tendendosi e rabbrividendo di pura eccitazione.  
Quando fu quasi al limite, la bocca di Erwin lo rilasciò e Levi emise un ansito, la bocca socchiusa e gli occhi semi-aperti, il viso arrossato. L'uomo lo guardò; aveva le labbra gonfie e arrossate, proprio come se lo era immaginato nella propria mente e la cosa lo fece sorridere, cosa che indusse Erwin a guardarlo con gli occhi brillanti, sollevandosi per poggiare le labbra sulle sue.  
Avrebbe dovuto provare fastidio, specie per il sapore un po' salato e l'assoluta pratica anti-igienica, ma... era eccitante da pazzi e lui lo voleva, mentre avvolgeva le braccia intorno alle sue spalle e gli accarezzava la nuca, in un gesto dolce e allo stesso tempo fin troppo intimo.  
«Mi vuoi, Levi?» la voce roca parve frutto della sua immaginazione, ma quando un bacio gli venne posato poco sotto il lobo, si rese conto che non era affatto una fantasia. «Sì.» mugolò, rabbrividendo, mentre con la mano andava a slacciargli la camicia, posando il palmo sul petto ampio e muscoloso, eccitante.  
«Allora vieni a prendermi.» lo incoraggiò, la voce roca, mentre gli tirava con i denti il lobo dell'orecchio destro; Levi mugolò, la presa sulle spalle dell'uomo che aumentava e si faceva più stretta.  
Erwin si distaccò qualche istante più tardi, per poi fargli un cenno e un sorriso malizioso che fece tremare Levi di aspettativa – più di quanto non lo facesse la sua erezione al limite, ancora umida di saliva. Si lasciò afferrare la mano e guidare fuori dalla cucina, poi nel soggiorno e infine lungo il corridoio, fino alla stanza da letto.  
Era in penombra, ma ciò non gli impedì di osservare l'ampio letto, mentre Erwin lo tirava verso di esso e poi, dopo averlo raggiunto, lo spingeva con la schiena contro il materasso. Levi sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi e osservò la pelle rosea che spuntava dalla camicia che aveva slacciato poco prima e che Erwin, dopo un bacio umido, si tolse.  
Il petto ampio e le spalle immense catturarono lo sguardo di Levi, che allungò le mani per toccarne i muscoli ben definiti, ma non esagerati. Erano duri al tatto, ma il contatto con la sua pelle era piacevole, come i riccioli dei peli sotto i polpastrelli.  
Le dita di Levi esplorarono il petto dell'uomo che gli baciava il collo e la mandibola, fino ad arrivare al suo inguine teso, ancora sotto la stoffa. Era eretto – e ben messo – tanto che Levi sentì la salivazione aumentare e si sporse a baciargli la bocca a occhi socchiusi. «Mh...»  
Gli slacciò i pantaloni, prima di intercettare le labbra di Erwin e coinvolgerlo in un bacio intimo, che quasi gli fece cadere l'uomo addosso, cosa che spinse il maggiore a mettere entrambi su un fianco, mentre l'esplorazione reciproca proseguiva.  
Si ritrovarono ben presto nudi ed eccitati, tanto che cominciarono a muoversi l'uno contro l'altro, i sessi eretti a contatto e i corpi che, malgrado la differenza visibile delle loro stazze, aderivano perfettamente.  
Levi ansimò, il viso affondato nel petto di Erwin e l'uomo, a propria volta, sospirò di piacere, le labbra posate tra i capelli scuri del più giovane. Si muovevano l'uno contro l'altro, in un coinvolgimento profondo, mentre Levi avvolgeva con entrambe le mani i loro sessi, cercando di trattenerli, almeno finché Erwin non gli coprì le mani a propria volta, imitandone il gesto di contatto.  
Un movimento, due, tre... e poi vennero entrambi, con dei gemiti profondi e prolungati. Levi decise di chiudere gli occhi, solo per un attimo... un attimo e basta...  
  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, Erwin era proprio a pochi centimetri da lui, gli occhi azzurri socchiusi e la mano che gli accarezzava una guancia lentamente, pizzicandone quasi l'orecchio. «Tutto bene?»  
La voce di Erwin era bassa, in parte incerta, tanto che per un attimo Levi sentì l'irrefrenabile istinto di rassicurarlo con un'espressione gentile, anche se non era capace, così annuì semplicemente. Eppure, malgrado tutto, la tensione di Erwin parve scivolare via, con un sorriso dolce che gli spuntava sulle labbra.  
«Bene. Io...» Levi gli posò un dito sulle labbra, allungandosi per baciarlo appena. «Va bene.»  
Erwin non sembrava aver compreso, non subito, così lo guardò confuso, ma quando le dita della mano di Levi trovarono le sue, intrecciandole insieme, parve comprendere a pieno, con lo sguardo che si riempiva di consapevolezza e comprensione.


End file.
